Use of ladders has always entailed the danger of falling off of the ladders due to the side-ways tipping of the ladder. This is because the combination of a ladder and an individual standing on the ladder has a high center of gravity relative to the width of the ladder base.
The prior art is replete with attempts to minimize this danger. One such attempt involves the appending to a ladder of adjustable outrigger arms to provide the ladder with an effectively wider base. Examples of these attempts can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,997,127, 3,878,917, 4,175,641, 4,433,754, 4,625,832 and 4,641,729.
The problem with these prior art attempts is that they provide devices which tend to be cumbersome, limited, awkward, complex, and difficult and/or time consuming to adjust.
There is therefore a need for a ladder stabilizing assembly which is light, non-cumbersome, simple in construction, versatile and quick and easy to adjust.